She Knew
by spainsexual
Summary: Asuka never wanted to admit it, but she always knew how Judai felt about Johan. She wasn't jealous, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset about it. One-sided Fianceshipping, Spiritshipping.


My first GX Fanfic, but not my first fanfic. This is a one-shot, but I'll make one-shots after this which relate to it, but aren't exactly a part of it. I got this idea when I watched the graduation episode, and rewatched the episode where Asuka _almost_ told Judai she loved him. It made my eyes tear up, and I don't even like that pairing. Well, enjoy!

**Pairing(s):** Implied Spiritshipping, one-sided Fianceshipping.

**Warning: **Hinted Yaoi. It's very light, but still there, so if you don't like yaoi, I suggest you go away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

* * *

**She Knew**

Asuka knew, even if she hated to admit it, that Judai loved Johan. She could see it in the way he looked, talked, and acted around Johan. It hurt her feelings because no matter how much she loved Judai, he would never love her back. Asuka wasn't jealous of Johan, and she didn't hate him for it, but she just wondered why it had to be that way.

She wasn't sure when she had first figured out that Judai harbored feelings for the other boy. They were awfully close, but then again, so were Junko and Momoe. Maybe it was the fact that out of all of Judai's friends, he seemed especially close to Johan. The way they touched and looked at each other, seemed more than friendly.

Sadly, both boys were too oblivious to confess their feelings to the other, probably out of fear of rejection or loss of friendship. Whatever it was, it was almost painful to watch both of them be so in love with each other, and they didn't even realize it.

Even though Asuka loved Judai with all of her heart, she thought of how both boys felt about each other. She hoped that Johan would tell Judai how he felt, or else he would be too late, just like she was.

She felt tears make their way down her cheek, pondering what would've happened if she told Judai. "Probably nothing, he wouldn't understand," she whispered to herself. Slowly, she looked up and saw the Osiris dorms, all lights but one were off. She thought for a minute, thinking about going over there to tell Judai.

The girl sighed and realized is would be best if she went back to the graduation party; she was sure that Fubuki was looking all over for her. Right when she was about to walk away, she heard someone speak up.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" The blonde girl turned around and saw an emerald-eyed European boy. She could understand why Judai loved him, his eyes looked positively beautiful in the moonlight. They had this warm, calming essence to them. His emerald orbs seemed to be gentle and caring; perfect for Judai.

"It's just," she began to say, but was cut off by the boy.

Johan rested a hand on her shoulder, "Judai?" Asuka figured he would know, it _was _only a few minutes before that they had been talking about Judai with O'Brien. She could have sworn Johan had left to go back to the graduation party.

"Yes. Johan may I tell you something?" she asked, believing that Johan should now of her feelings about Judai. She knew it was risky because he could tell Judai, but something told her Johan wouldn't tell anyone.

He smiled slightly, "Go ahead."

"I love Judai, but I know that he loves someone else," Asuka confessed to him, noticing that Johan winced at the mention of Judai loving someone else. She frowned a bit upon noticing her wording wasn't right.

The bluenette gave her a warm smile, "Well, I know how you feel; I also love Judai, but I thought he loved you. Hmm, maybe it's that Manjoume, he does talk about him a lot." She watched him tap his chin, probably wondering about what he just said.

Asuka shook her head and closed her eyes, "No, not Manjoume, and I could only dream of Judai loving me in return."

Johan just nodded and followed her gaze across the lake to the Osiris dorms. The teenagers saw that there was still one room with light in there. _'Is he still there, or did he forget to turn off the light?"_ the girl wondered to herself.

When Johan spoke up again it had startled Asuka because he answered what she had been silently thinking about, "Judai hasn't left yet, but I think he won't seek us out because he doesn't want to say bye."

That reason made sense. If Asuka was in Judai's position, she wouldn't want to have to say goodbye to all of her friends; it was simply too painful. The thought of Sho and Kenzan crying, Rei refusing to let go of Judai, Fubuki being over dramatic, and Manjoume acting like he could care less; it was slightly over-whelming.

Asuka turned her attention back to the water and quietly asked, "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" She knew Johan would see Judai again. The brunette boy had gone to The Dark World to rescue him, so it was common knowledge that Judai would go to the ends of the Earth for Johan. What she really wanted to ask was if Judai would visit all of the others, including herself. Asuka hoped so, but knowing how Judai was made it seem highly unlikely.

Johan scratched the back of his head, thinking of what to say, "Honestly, I don't know. I would like to think that he'd visit us, but I'm not entirely sure." He looked a bit sad, but it was only natural. They would all miss Judai, and even though she knew that Johan would see him again, she didn't know when. It could be a few months or a few years, but nobody would ever know.

The blonde girl smiled sadly to herself and turned her attention back to Johan, realizing that his eyes had gotten watery, "Johan promise me that when you see Judai again, you'll tell him." Though Asuka never got to tell Judai how she felt, she knew that Johan had to. After all, Johan and Judai were obviously meant for each other.

Johan smiled and nodded, completely understanding what Asuka had told him.

Both stood there for a few more minutes before Johan waved at her and walked away. She smiled; knowing that one day Johan and Judai would be together, just like they were always meant to be.

* * *

Meh, I know it's not that great, but it's alright, at least I hope it is. Well, tell me what you think.


End file.
